A Wish Upon a Dream
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Set after the events of the Conquest ending of mk2.
1. Chapter 1 - Mystery

It has been over a hundred years since the end of the Deity of Sin and the rise of Nepgear. Granted - Nepgear never really wanted to kill her close friends, or her sister for that matter, but she had rose to a very high level and now prescided over the former location for Planeptune's capital, which was now Gamindustri's capital.

Thing that Nepgear had no idea of, was that there was a new darkness starting to brew. One that threatened everything she had come to know...And tip the balance back to evil favour.

Even Gehaburn wouldn't be able to stop this. If anything, the people Nepgear killed may return if this evil has its way...Or was it Evil? What was Evil?

Was Nepgear evil? What was good and what was evil now-a-days?

Our story begins as Histoire is writing a small passage into a notebook. Scanning for any defects/intricacies that could be misconstrewed into something else entirely from what she was trying to do.

Blonde hair drapped over Histoire's regular features as she tried to concerntrate. Nepgear had decided to retreat to her chambers for now. Somethings were best left unsaid. Histoire knew how much Nepgear must have been hurting... Even now, over a hundred years since, things were different. Whereas before the Deity of Sin had rose up she had her sister to talk to/rely on...Now, she was a strong leader. Very strong in fact.

Between the pair of them, and the Oracles who had come around to the unified Gamindustri, the entire planet looked like it was coming to a resolution...A resolve.

Sometimes, Histoire even wondered if Kei had really meant what she said when she mentioned the sword to Nepgear...But once Nepgear had started down the path of destruction...Histoire could have sworn there were two people fighting for control inside of Nepgear:

One was fighting to be innocent and simple. Not caring about her responsibilites and having the ability to reverse Gehaburn's effects. Her purple eyes still shone with this. She was still fighting for her good side. Histoire managed to give a soft smile and stopped writing for a moment. Her smile disappeared as she remembered the other side of Nepgear.

The other side was a much more darker side. It was harsh, cruel even. Whenever she would act like this, Histoire would often think Nepgear's actions were being controlled by Gehaburn. The sword that was made so long ago... It was so ancient, yet it was still very powerful. So powerful in fact, that, if you ever even LOOKED at Nepgear/Gehaburn in the wrong way when Nepgear was like this - Chances were you'd be dead before you could even move.

'Histoire...'

Histoire looked around and found no-one nearby. "Huh?"

'It's a little strange talking to you like this...I can talk to you, right? You're not going to rat my little ol' self out, are you?'

Histoire stopped everything and looked at the window. "N..."

'Don't say my name. You'll only get, her, attention. Listen up, I've got something VERY important to tell you.'

Histoire blinked. "But...If this is what you are telling me...Then I HAVE to te-"

'I said listen. Don't talk. I can't talk for very long before that sword learns about what I'm doing. It, the sword, is losing power. I can try and free my soul from it but I'm going to need help-'

Histoire looked to her book again and started to write again. 'Neptune...' She thought as she didn't want to be heard by her leader/Nepgear. 'I don't know if I can help you this time. Nepgear doesn't let the sword out of her sight. Added to that, there's no real reason to-'

'There's a new evil coming. Nepgear's losing it.'

Histoire's eyes widened and she stopped writing. 'What...'

'You heard me. We all uniamously agreed to come out of this sword and help to bring back a balance to everything... But the sword will want a replacement or be destroyed altogether. Do you think Nepgear will want to-'

Histoire started to shake her head. 'No! I mean uhh...' She stopped moving and closed her eyes. 'She'll never give the sword up - She thinks you all are inside it still. You should be in Celestia anyway...What are you all doing in that sword still?'

'Your guess is as good as mine. I don't really know. Histoire. Promise me you'll find someone to destroy Gehaburn. Please. I won't stay trapped here forever.'

Histoire was about to answer when there was a knock on her door. 'I have to go. I'll talk to you later...If you're around.' Histoire then cut off the mental link as Nepgear stepped in.

"I'm sorry Histoire...Am I interrupting you?"

Histoire shook her head as she opened her eyes. "Not at all Nepgear. I was just finishing up the manifest for this months shipment to Le...I mean...South region."

Nepgear sighed as, to Histoire, it looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were still red raw and she looked like she had been up for days. Nepgear sniffed as a lone tear dropped. "I still miss them..."

Histoire nodded. "It's a hard burden. You did what had to be done then. That's all."

Nepgear wiped the tear from her face and looked to the manifest. "Are you almost finished?"

Histoire nodded again, picking up the manifest and handing it to Nepgear. "I'm done actually. You can take it to the Basilicom as normal."

Nepgear nodded as she took the manifest from Histoire. "Okay. And Histoire?"

Histoire looked to Nepgear and stayed silent - Silently asking for her to continue. "Yes Nepgear?"

Nepgear blinked. "You...You're not hiding anything from me. Are you?"

Histoire was in a tight bind then. How could she say she was just TALKING to Nepgear's dead sister, Neptune? She would be killed! Branded as a traitor or something daft! That's how bad it was...Maybe Neptune was right. Maybe Nepgear was losing control of herself?

"Histoire?"

Histoire shook her head back into normality. "I'm...I'm sorry Nepgear. I must have zoned out for a moment there. I would not hide anything from you. I am your advisor remember? I don't hide things from you."

Nepgear seemed to take that answer as she turned and walked out of the room. "Histoire?"

Histoire nodded. "Yes?"

Nepgear's last words to Histoire that evening were haunting;

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2 - Nepgear and Gehaburn

Histoire had been feeling rough the following morning. So, she had asked Nepgear for some time off. Namely - Three days.

Nepgear had initially been suspicious of the tome but instead allowed her, her time off. After all, Histoire had been working EXCEEDINGLY hard since the Deity of Sin had been defeated.

It had been very hard for Nepgear to rule the entire world at first. Nearly no-one wanted to listen to her and sometimes she thought a rebellion would try and overthrow her...

Gehaburn had seen to it that Nepgear's rule would remain unquestioned. Untouched...Not even challenged. The sword beat with a powerful presence. It was like having all the world's power under one weapon, a sole reason for existing almost.

Nepgear was a bit...Worried though. She was concerned that Gehaburn was starting to take control of her mind. Or was it? She wasn't going mad...Was she?

Gamindusti was a world in which peace was maintained day after day. No crime was reported and even small pockets of criminal activity were met with either harsh force from the authories that Nepgear had set up, or were dealt with by Nepgear herself.

Nepgear kept Gehaburn to her belt when she was in her awake state of mind. She never unequipped the sword. It was almost...almost like a lifeline for her and she would NEVER let it go. It was like a drug.

Perhaps too heavy a drug. This type of drug was powerful. Nepgear wanted- No. She NEEDED Gehaburn to survive. It had been and gone the time for going without the power. She needed it to maintain peace and prosperity.

'Nepgear.'

Nepgear blinked and shook herself out of her daydream. "Nnnn...Huh?"

'Nepgear. You weren't sleeping were you?'

Nepgear shook her head as she realised who was speaking to her - It was the sword. It was mentally talking to her in her head. Where she often communicated with the weapon.

"N...No. I was merely daydreaming. I'm sorry. I am feeling a bit tired though, if I had to be honest."

'That's no good. I'll help you to have some energy. Stay still.'

Nepgear was about to protest when the sword glowed dark purple, her energy reserves going back to normal and her awakeness levels hitting back into normal stages again.

"I...Thank you. You didn't have to. Wait...Who's power did you use this time?"

It was true. Gehaburn used a small portion of one of the sacrificed CPU's/candidate's each time it powered her up. The sword was the true ruler, not Nepgear. It was a sad existence...But it was one she was bound to. By Destiny...No...By herself.

'It was the one who was called Ram. She's almost gone now. Just her conciousness remains.'

Nepgear cast her mind back to the pink coat wearing CPU Candidate of Lowee. She had been so...Nice to be around. But she was absorbing her...Piece by piece over the past hundred years she had been taking her essence from the power she had sealed in Gehaburn...

"Was..."

'Go on.'

"Was this really the right path to take Gehaburn? I mean-"

The sword interrupted her.

'It's a bit late to be talking about that NOW, don't you think? For example, you had the choice to use me or to destroy me. But you used me in the form I had previously. Unfortunately, for you the price was high.'

Nepgear lowered her head and nodded. "You...You are right as always. I'm...I'm sorry I doubted you."

'Don't worry about it. Besides, I think the spirit of your sister might be released to Celestia soon.'

Nepgear's head shot up at the mention of her. "Who...Neptune!? We have to go there when that happens."

'Don't worry - I already am making preperations for it. You'll have to sacrifice one of the beings in me for it to happen though.'

Nepgear took in a deep uneasy breath. The sword was blackmailing her. That was for certain. But if it meant she would be able to see Neptune...Even for a brief moment...Then...What choice did she have?

"...Alright."


	3. Chapter 3 - Red, IF and Histoire

Red was in her newly built Dojo and was practicing with IF. The pair had created a more... Defined sense of protection in the armoured security forces that Nepgear had ordered to be built.

Part of Nepgear's share energy was used to keep her close friends alive over the past hundred years. Red had seen so many people come and go it was almost unbelieveable.

IF dodged out of the way to the left as Red tried to force a leg attack from the upper right. Coming down and being blocked by IF's instant response.

They had gotten faster and faster over time. The time they had, had since the days of Neptune and crew were especially valuable for example; IF was a lot faster with her reload times and much more nimble and Red... Well, she was no longer a simple teenager who only had toys (such as Yo-Yo's) to fight with, she could fight with plenty of different weapons besides her fists and swords, guns, etc.

"Not today Red! Hiyah!"

Red looked to her left only to face a hand in her face which forced her away. She panted as she stopped fighting and IF stopped within a matter of moments.

Red nodded at Histoire who had literally just floated to a stop at the entrance to the Dojo.

"Mistress Histoire. Pleasure to see you at my Dojo. May I get you some tea?" Red asked her.

Histoire softly smiled as Red bowed at her. IF turned around and nodded, Histoire nodded back at her. "This is more of a... Business call. But thank you very much anyway."

IF rose an eyebrow as Red nodded her red haired head, which was a lot more crimson now as she had gotten a lot older.

Thanks to the share energy that Nepgear had shared to her friends so they could live for eternity with her as her security forces, Red and IF had stopped aging at around 28 years old. Directly in their prime.

IF tilted her head at her. "Business Call?"

Histoire cleared her throat. "That is correct, first however, I see you were training...Can you show me how well you have done so far? Must be not far away from the Leader's level by now."

IF frowned. She knew Histoire but more importantly she knew Nepgear, and something wasn't right. Why would Histoire come to her and Red and ask about this kind of thing? Wasn't Nepgear the leader of the planet for eternity?

Red put a hand behind her head. "Shucks...We're not THAT good yet..."

Histoire shook her head. "Actually Red... I may need help from you and IF on something. Something that's been bugging me for awhile now..."

IF stepped forwards towards Histoire. "What is it Lady Histoire? This is suspicious... You don't normally come to us when something is up with Nepgear, normally you handle it yourself. So, what is it?"

Histoire cleared her throat. "Are the cameras still on?"

Red put a finger to her lip. "No. Be quick though, they'll probably be on soon..."

Histoire nodded and motioned for the pair to come closer which they did...

[After the explanation...About how Histoire could hear a certain someone's thoughts...]

IF's eyes widened as did Red's. "No way..." They both said in unison. "That's just... That's just not possible!" IF hissed.

Histoire nodded. "I know, I'll need to borrow Red for this... Do you mind IF? She is your student?"

IF nodded and her eyes went back to normal. "No problem with me. Its just... Are you sure you should be doing this? If you do, you could end up-"

Histoire coughed, making IF stop. "I know, I could die. But its important is it not? Just to confirm my suspicions...Leave it to me."

"Alright, if your sure..."

"I am."

Red nodded and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Alright, gimme 5, I just need to change and I'll meet you around the front?"

"Sure."

[Later that day...]

Histoire floated and Red walked to the edge of what was once called Lowee, but now was called "North Region". Instead of being Ice cold, it was now more...Humid.

Red looked to Histoire. "Alright... What we doing fir-"

"Shhhh!"

Red dived behind a bush as Histoire flew at high speeds behind it as well.

Walking past were two people, holding visors and staffs. They were apart of the Security Forces and looked...Dangerous.

Histoire looked to Red. "Basically, I need your help in getting Neptune back to life."

Red's eyes widened. "A-a-are you sure? I don't think I'm THAT-"

"Shut up!" Histoire hissed, but almost regretted it when she saw Red's look on her face darken. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. We just need Neptune if we're going to stand ANY chance in getting Gehaburn off of Nepgear... Do you understand?"

Red nodded. "I get it... We'll need to get to Celestia first from what you said earlier though, right?"

Histoire nodded with a slight smile. "I'm glad you were listening to me."

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon...

Please bear with me everyone, I have major writers block and I am trying to get through ALL my on hold stories as fast as I can! ^^;


	4. Chapter 4 - Nepgear, Gehaburn and Mina

_**"Gehaburn's words**_ "

Nepgear walked into her room in the Pla- Gamindustri Central Basilicom. It was a pain to keep calling it that, instead of what it had been known as. The legend of Neptune had not been forgotten in a few dedicated elderly people's eyes. Some even considered Neptune to be the saviour who would one day return... But those "some" had been cut down mercilessly by Nepgear, personally.

 _ **You seem... Restless.**_

Nepgear exhaled sharply as she cast her gaze onto the central chair in the back of the room. "It's a bit hard to say. Geha-"

 _ **Geha. I like that nickname.**_

Brushing her Purple/Lilac-like hair aside and out of her eyes - Nepgear crossed the Central Basilicom's throne-like look and slowly turned, analysing everything that was being done very merticulously. It was extremely hard to gain a foothold in her consciousness without Gehaburn interrupting her thoughts.

She slowly closed her eyes as she started to breath slightly normally, once again.

When the eyes were closed - She, Nepgear, Ruler of Gamindustri - Could see the forests of Virtua Forest, the LAN Castle as it was originally... And even... The smiling face of her once alive sister.

Who would have thought the ancient Heroes would create such a dangerous weapon? Why had Kei told her about Gehaburn in the **FIRST** place? Wasn't there **ANY** way they could have defeated the Deity of Sin **WITHOUT** such a weapon!?

 _It didn't matter anymore. None of it did._

Nepgear was in charge now. Yes, "Purple Sister" or as she liked to call herself, " **Purple One**." She was second to no-one with the sword at her grasp...

"M-M-Mi'lady?"

Nepgear startled out of her daze and quickly focused, thanks to Gehaburn as well, on the purposer who woke her up - It was none other than Mina. The once proud Oracle of Lowee was standing before her. Trembling.

'That's right... Tremble, it's what you're good for.' Nepgear thought harshly. A lone tear slowly being sucked back into her eye socket as Gehaburn, the weapon - the True Ruler of Gamindustri, forced Nepgear's emotions even to respond to its every whim.

"What do you want?"

 _ **Harsh, yet effective, good work - Gehaburn's voice echoed in Nepgear's head again.**_

Nepgear smirked internally. 'Thank you.'

Mina reached behind herself and pulled a document out to show Nepgear. "Lo... North Region has stated there is a Rebellion starting up - Apparently, they want-"

Nepgear's eyes pulsated with Dark Yellow as she glared at the document which soon set itself on fire.

"EEEK!" Mina shouted as she dropped the document.

"Where is this place?"

Mina began to try to come up with how or why but Nepgear wasn't buying any of it. "You set this up... Didn't you, Mina?" Nepgear slowly rose from her throne-like chair and stepped closer to Mina, making the former Loweean Oracle step back several metres.

"P-Please! Don't hurt me!" Mina yelped at Nepgear. "I merely want to see **Ram** and **Rom** back! **YOU MURDERED THEM IN COLD BLOOD ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, THEY WERE CHILDREN! YOU MURDERED THEM!** "

Something inside of Nepgear snapped upon hearing those words. ' _Rom..._ ' She had a flash in her head of a smiling face, then, a flash of a crying face. ' _._ _..Ram_ ' She had a flash of, again, a cheery Ram chatting with them all and then? Nothing but pain and sadness...Gehaburn...

 **"You think you can tell me this, and get away with it?"** \- Nepgear stepped closer, her voice _twisted_ in pitch and tone.

It sounded like she was more of an "Angel of Death" kind of character from the stories that Blanc used to write all those years ago... Before Blanc fell in battle against Nepgear, who had been holding Gehaburn at the time.

Mina gulped and pointed at the sword. "Purple O-NO! NEPGEAR! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! THE SWORD HAS-"

Before Mina could say much more - Nepgear unsheathed Gehaburn and its presence filled the room. Mina turned and tried to run only to find that her exits were blocked. Mina looked left and right, panicking as she felt an arm on her shoulder, a cold hand touching her shoulder blade. Gehaburn being pressed against her back but not going through her... Yet.

 _ **"**_ _ **You know, I rule Gamindustri, not the one you knew as Nepgear. You will feel the pain that the CPU's did... Nepgear is just my tool... My... "Excuse""**_

Mina closed her eyes and sent a mental message to Histoire as quickly as she could - One that was encoded with only Oracle knowledge, hopefully Gehaburn wouldn't be able to decipher it too quickly...

'I'm sorry Histoire. I failed. Nepgear is going to kill me... Gehaburn is too strong... I nearly stopped her, just please, if you're going to do anything - Do it soon!' She sent as she felt Gehaburn dig into her back cutting through the fabric of her clothes and pushing through the folds of her skin causing Mina to scream out in pain as the sword pulsated and started to delete Mina into itself. There was blood, data, and a Oracle Core at the centre of Mina.

Nepgear hummed as she resheathed Gehaburn after pulling it from Mina. "Let that be a lesson to anyone who thinks the same." She stated as she turned and went back to her throne, the sword cleaning itself in moments, Nepgear's sailor uniform virtually untouched. Almost as though Mina had died of her own accord...

Nearby, Kei grimaced as she had watched the whole thing. 'I've got too get out of here...' Kei slowly made her exit look convincing as she could, which, was good because Nepgear turned a blind eye. Gehaburn also seemed to be distracted. It was then that Kei had an idea. One that might very well work with getting Gehaburn off of Nepgear and restoring things as they should be - Have a sacrifice, someone with a lot of training - Like maybe IF or something, lure out the Gehaburn and then get Neptune ( _Somehow_ ) to take the sword from Nepgear... It was a long shot, but it was the only one they had.

And time was running out.


End file.
